Dick's Role
by Blueberryblue
Summary: Damian is injured and his worried big borther comes to the rescue. Short brother-fluff one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, windy night in Gotham. In a dark alley, lay a small, unconscious boy. The boy suddenly came to his senses and felt each drop of rain on his face. He shifted and noticed his transmitter had been broken, therefore no help was coming anytime soon. Damian knew this, so he tried to get up. The pain in his side intensified and he doubled over. It was then that he realized he'd been cut deeply on his side. He had to stop the bleeding quickly, or any possible survival would be dashed.

It took a while for Damian to position himself against the wall of the alley. He was dizzy and barely conscious when he heard footsteps coming down the alley, towards him. He got a batarang out as fast as possible and put on a menacing face, which was only possible because of his extensive training. He knew he was fading though. The person stopped in front of him.

Damian looked up and saw a shadow of the person bending down. He slashed at the descending arms, but they dodged too fast and he was disarmed. The arms went under his knees and back and the little boy immediately used all his remaining strength to struggle. But in was all in vain, as Damien quickly passed out to soothing words.

Damian opened his eyes quickly and assessed his situation. He expected to see an empty warehouse or cell, but instead found himself in the familiar interior of the Batmobile.

"Grayson?" He asked roughly, glancing to his left.

"Hey Little D. We're almost to the cave. Hold on. Just hold on." Disk replied as he stepped on the gas.

As Damian lost consciousness again, he thought about how genuinely worried Grayson sounded.

Dick gently laid the unconscious boy on the med table. He got out the first aid kit and got the stitches ready. As he was about to start sewing up Damian's long gash, Damian shot up and would have crumbled to the ground if not for Dick's arms.

"Whoa, slow down Little D. I gotta stitch you up." Dick said gently.

Damian would have continued to struggle, if not for the feeling of lead in all his body parts. He decided that obediently lying on the med table would be acceptable this once. He watched every carefully placed stitch slowly close up his injury. The silence was suddenly heavy in the air as Dick cleaned up the bloody gauze and extra supplies. Damian was shocked to find he was relieved when Grayson finally spoke.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened today?"

Damian swiftly regretted his initial relief. "Nothing happened. I saw Two-Face running into an alley and followed him. There is nothing to talk about." Damian said nonchalantly.

"Ok. What about the part where you almost died?" Grayson asked, frustrated.

"Damian's brows drew together. "I was just distracted for a millisecond. It was a lucky shot. Anyway, why do you care? You're not my brother or even my friend." Damian said darkly.

Dick sighed as he rubbed both his eyes with one hand. "Damian, do you realize how long I searched for you? Do you remember all the times I've had to stitched you up like this? Do you forget how everything I do is for you? Do you realize how much I care about you? Don't you see that I love you?" Grayson turned away from Damian to hide his watery eyes. "Don't you see how worried I was?" He asked quietly.

Damian was shocked. Grayson might be very open with his emotions, but he's never talked about love before. As Damian watched Grayson's back, he started wondering something.

"Why do you care?" He repeated.

Disk turned around and wrapped Damian in a warm hug.

"Because I'm your big brother."

Please leave a comment! This is my first story ever. Tell me if I should continue posting stories or not. :) Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Damian could take care of himself. He'd proven that by defeating countless thugs, manipulating and helping take down Nobody, and fighting the Joker himself. Not to mention his whole life had been constant training on how to rely on nobody else.

That's why Damian didn't understand why he ended up getting thrown into the Batmobile by an angry Grayson. Damian had honed in on Grayson's types of walks. There was his confident walk, used at social events or work, his relaxed walk, used around family or friends, and his angry walk, used solely when Damian has done something Grayson deems wrong.

As Damian watched Grayson walk around the Batmobile to the driver's seat, he noticed Grayson was using his angry walk. Damian crossed his arms, readying himself for a loud argument.

It never came. Grayson got into the car and started driving them both home. Damian knew this tactic. Grayson was going to stew in his anger for half the ride, then vent on Damian, which inevitably will make him even more angry, then they'd arrive at the manor and Pennyworth would take care of it. The whole ride, however, passed silently, although not comfortably. There was palpable tension that even Damian picked up on. Grayson quickly parked the car, jumped out, and walked to the batcave, hesitating halfway, like he wanted to say something, but he never turned around and finally walked out, leaving Damian to wonder what just happened. After being left alone, Damian uncrossed his arms and thought back to the patrol.

Grayson was probably angry that Damian had chased after some goons while Grayson fought with Deadshot. For some reason, Grayson didn't like Damian to be out of his sight. He'd lectured Damian repeatedly to stay with him, because they're a team and have to work together, but the goons Damian tracked down would've gotten reinforcements, which may have tipped the scale for Deadshot. Damian was just making sure the Dynamic Duo achieved their goal: to defeat all the bad guys and make Gotham safer. Today had been a little different, though. One of the goons Damian was chasing would have gotten the drop on Damian, if Grayson hadn't abandoned Deadshot to chase after Damian and send a batarang into the gun of the offending goon. The bullet would have hurt, but Damian would have survived. Deadshot wouldn't have gotton away, which meant Grayson wouldn't be angry right now.

Damian sighed and decided to call it a night. He was walking through the batcave when he noticed Grayson was at the computer, fast asleep. He was leaning back, with his head tilted forward at an uncomfortable angle.

Damian walked over to take a closer look. Grayson had dark black ovals under his eyes. His hair was getting too long without him noticing. Now that Damian was looking at Grayson, he didn't seem...normal. Normal Grayson was cheerful, affectionate, and energetic. Damian knew what was changing Grayson. The mantle of Batman. It not only included all of the danger of being a vigilante, but also the responsibility of another person, Robin. It would be foolish to rely on Grayson's constant watchfulness and help, but that didn't stop Damian from falling into the habit of thinking Grayson would take care of anything. He was just too good of a protector, too consistent for a habit not to form in Damian. Damian knew Grayson would always save Damian first, which gave Damian more room to do whatever he wanted. Obviously this was taking a toll on Grayson. Damian, for once in his life, felt sad and guilty all at once. He reached out and touched Grayson's hair.

"It's too long, idiot." He stated, testing to see how asleep Grayson was.

Grayson didn't even twitch.

Not for the first time in his life, Damian wished he was bigger, although not for the usual reason. This time, he wanted to be bigger so he could lift Grayson up and carry him somewhere more comfortable. It was Damian's turn to take care of Grayson. He went to the med kit and brought it back to Grayson. He then checked Grayson for injuries and cleaned the ones he found. It was difficult to maneuver Grayson when he was unconscious, but Damian was stubborn, so he found a way. When he was finishing up cleaning a cut on Grayson's face, he heard a quiet whimper. He froze, thinking he'd hurt Grayson and he might wake up, which would be mortifying. Instead, Grayson moaned again, and this time added a whisper of a name.

"Damian...no..." escaped Grayson's mouth.

Damian'a eyes widened. Grayson was having a nightmare, about him. Grayson was always the one who came when Damian had a nightmare. Damian didn't know how to deal with this, so he copied what Grayson always did for him.

Damian cupped Grayson's face in his small hand, and leaned in to rest his head right next to Grayson's. He stroked Grayson's hair and face and whispered "it's fine, Damian's fine. It's just a nightmare. It's fine. You're fine."

This went on for a few minutes, until Grayson settled down.

For some reason, Damian's vision got blurry, and the thought came to him to wrap his arms around Grayson's middle and bury his face in Grayson's chest. Tentatively, Damian put an arm around Grayson, then the other. Grayson didn't stir. He then leaned in, and rested his head on his guardians strong chest.

He closed his eyes. It was weird, but nice to be the one to initiate a hug. Damian doubted it would happened again, but he enjoyed the hug for a few minutes.

When he started to get sleepy, Damian pulled away from Grayson, and went searching for a blanket. He found one, and carefully pulled it over the sleeping man. To show how little the interaction meant to him, he ruffled Grayson's hair and said "Only a small child falls asleep in his seat, Grayson."

He took a few steps towards the elevator and paused. Thinking of Grayson's tired face, he made a promise to himself to stick closer to Grayson more. Obviously he needed someone to take care of him.

With that, he went to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
